<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sugar Cookie Kisses by ManiasNotebook</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944905">Sugar Cookie Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiasNotebook/pseuds/ManiasNotebook'>ManiasNotebook</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hugs &amp; Kisses: Valentine's Day 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/F, Female Reader, Modeling, Reader-Insert, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiasNotebook/pseuds/ManiasNotebook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe you should model with Ann more often...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takamaki Ann &amp; Reader, Takamaki Ann/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hugs &amp; Kisses: Valentine's Day 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sugar Cookie Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hands that slip around your waist come as a surprise, but a welcomed one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey you,” There’s a purr in your ear and a blond pigtail falling over your shoulder. You turn your head and greet the playful glint in Ann’s bright blue eyes now that she had located you standing by a snack table near one of the penthouse windows. “Are you enjoying yourself?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nodding your head, you bit off another piece of the red-sprinkled sugar cookie balanced between your teeth. When Ann made a comment about making you model with her one day, you hadn’t really taken it seriously. You figured it was an off-handed remark or just another one of her many compliments that aimed at getting you as flustered as she could. You never really expected it to go beyond the usual teasing despite how many times she began to bring it up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And yet, you couldn’t hold in your gasp when she asked if you were free on February 7th for a Valentine’s Day photo shoot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In between her puppy dog’s eyes and pleading against your stammered excuses, she somehow managed to get a yes out of you. To say you were nervous was an understatement. You weren’t used to the spotlight like Ann, nor did you consider yourself as photogenic as the blonde. Not to mention, you had never modeled a day in your life! Back when you were living in America, there weren’t many opportunities open for people who casually worked as a model in their free time. Luckily for you, Ann was here to hold your hand the entire way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you want to do after this?” She asks in English, giving your poor ears a break from using and hearing so much Japanese in one afternoon. You lean back into her touch and hum absentmindedly at her question…before shooting her a pointed look as you feel her hands slip under your soft pink sweater dress. She grins at you, mischievous and undeterred, as her hands travel to rest on the bare skin on your hips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You squirm, head falling back on her shoulder as she squeezes and draws small circles with red-colored nails. The hem of your dress is pushed up a little past your thighs and a sliver of your black spandex peek out from underneath the material. Her hands feel slightly cool against your warm body that had been protected by a soft, knitted barrier. You can hear Ann giggling quietly to herself because <em>of course she is</em>- she’s always loved to tease you, and today is no different. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s a call for both of your attention. A cameraman shouts out that there are ten minutes left in their break before another round of costume changes, posing, and photography. The two of you turn your heads to answer, but before you can take the cookie out of your mouth to respond, Ann is already calling back that she’ll make sure you’re ready soon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You must have been pouting when the blonde turned back to you. You could tell just by the way she cooed over your expression, making you shift your eyes away in embarrassment. Once again, she’s laughing. Pulling you closer to her chest, you swear you could hear her heartbeat hum against your back. You make no rebuttal and instead, take a slow bite of your cookie and keep your eyes trained on the beautiful view the large window of the rented photo studio penthouse has to offer. But Ann doesn’t take lightly to being ignored. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She calls your name. Once. Twice. Voice dripping with more and more sugar each time as she speaks directly in your ear. You shiver and she notices- hands tightening on your hips with anticipation- but you don’t look at her. She huffs, voice lilting in that cute way that always managed to make you melt. She decides to take it up a notch. It’s something you can predict as soon as you feel a hand leave your hip travel out from underneath your dress just to poke at your cheek. You stop chewing only momentarily but isn’t enough of a reaction to keep her satisfied. She wanted something more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The press of something soft against your cheek is foreign in the sense that you know it’s not her finger again. But you’ve spent enough time with her to know just exactly what it is. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You turn your head towards her- eyes wide in surprise as she leans back in from gently pecking your cheek. She tilts her head in mock confusion at your flustered state, her pigtails tickling the back of your neck. Her façade is quick to break as she takes in your expression, and she’s back to laughing at you again. She never was a good actor, anyways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You puff out your cheeks, your cookie half-eaten and still clenched between your teeth. You’re a little miffed at being used as her personal plaything again but you can’t help but love the sweet attention she gives you in these moments. It’s endearing…even if it does make you feel a little shy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You move to turn your head away, figuring she’s finished messing with you, but she’s having none of that. Instead, you suddenly find her gripping your chin and locking eyes with you. There’s a second of stillness where the two of you don’t move. But then you watch as she flicks her eyes downward, and you have a feeling you know what she wants. And judging from the way your eyes and instinctively fluttering close, you have a feeling you want it too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s why you don’t stop her while she leans in- the warm palm of her hand moves to rest against your stomach. She holds your body against hers, moving slowly in case you think of running off again in embarrassment. But the feeling of her mint-flavored breath keeps you rooted in place, eyes dropping close in anticipation and desire until-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Crunch!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your eyes shoot open and meet the blue eyes of the thief in front of you. She’s quick to chew, and even quicker to swallow her half of the treat she stole from right under your nose. But it doesn’t bother you. Not when it opens the opportunity up for her to send you a suggestive smile as she leans into your neck and gives out a chocolate-covered hum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s continue when we’re done with the shoot, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe you should model with Ann more often.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>